


Heat Lightning

by JellyfishConstellations



Series: Tempestuous [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Creature Inheritance, Dark Magic, Deviates From Canon, Elemental Magic, Horcruxes, M/M, Magical Inheritance, Seduction to the Dark Side, Slow Romance, Thunderstorms, Wandless Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 03:24:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17399123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyfishConstellations/pseuds/JellyfishConstellations
Summary: Over the summer prior to his fifth year at Hogwarts, Harry comes into a magical inheritance, finds his magical life threatened when the corrupt ministry decides to put him on trial for underage magic, and makes an unexpected ally who changes the fate of the magical world.





	Heat Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own no rights to Harry Potter or the Harry Potter saga universe including people, places, etc. I own nothing beyond my ideas. - Lucian Graves | Jellyfish Constellations
> 
> If you are here for a relationship fic you'll be here a long time because I don't write anything underage. This story covers fifth year. It includes 42 chapters at 2000+ words each, and no actual relationship will occur until book 3.
> 
> Updates on Saturday.

_**Heat Lightning by Jellyfish Constellations** _

_**Chapter One - The Rising Storm** _

As the first crack of lightning flashes through the sky, thunder rumbling like an angry beast in its wake, Harry Potter opens his eyes, startling awake at the sound. He reaches out blindly until his fingers find his glasses, and he slips them on so he can stare owlishly at his surroundings, not yet awake enough to function properly, but alert enough to recognize that there is no danger. A flash of light, and the thunder sounds again drawing his eyes to the window. He left it open before he fell asleep and now freezing air and rainwater are flooding through the opening, leaving large puddles on the window seal and floor.

Cursing he rubs the sleep from his eyes knowing that he is unlikely to fall back to sleep with his room so cold. He readjusts his glasses, throws back his thin covers, and steps out of his bed. Harry flinches at the cold on his feet. toes curling, but he shakes it off and walks to the window to close it. It sticks and the hinges squeal as he pulls it shut, but he manages to successfully latch and lock his window to keep out the storm.

Harry sighs as the room seems to instantly rise in temperature, albiet not very much, and he stretches to force his body to wake up, enjoying the crackle and pop of his sleep-stiff limbs and joints. He turns away from the window and his eyes land on the red letters of his digital alarm clock. His stomach does a sharp jolt as he realizes that he slept well over his intended two hours and he has been fifteen years old for just over three hours. He set his alarm for half past eleven so he would be awake in time to welcome his birthday. Harry hasn't missed his ritual of making a birthday wish at exactly midnight since he was four. The knowledge that he missed this one leaves him momentarily sour before he remembers the tragic death of his classmate Cedric Diggory, and the sharp pain of melancholy stabs through him like a sword.

He inwardly berates himself for his selfish disconsolateness. He doesn't deserve to be feeling self pity for missing his birthday's arrival, not when it's his fault that a student is dead. Sometimes he thinks a lot of people are dead because of him, but there are a few he knows without a doubt would still be alive if it wasn't for his existence. Cedric is one, as are parents. He knows for certain now that Voldemort went after them solely because of him, so it's justifiable for him to believe himself responsible for their demise. It is a small list, but the existence of the list says enough on its own.

Harry's parents died when he was only fifteen months old when the dark lord had come for him. They got in the way, trying to protect him, and lost thier lives for it. Harry still still doesn't know why Voldemort was so intent on murdering him as an infant, nor what exactly transpired on that fateful Halloween night, but something happened that night. Some strange event that resulted in the dark lord's defeat and Harry surviving the killing curse, an impossibility until that night, with only a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. No one knows what happened the night he was orphaned but Harry is famous for his survival and credited with the temporary death of Lord Voldemort, though Harry doubts he is responsible for the dark lord's demise.

In the wake of his parents deaths, Harry was sent to live with his mother's sister Petunia, her son Dudley, and her husband Vernon. The Dursleys hate anything out of the ordinary, anything abnormal in the slightest way. Harry isn't ordinary, much to his relatives dismay, and they loathe him entirely. A feeling that is entirely mutual.

He's a wizard attending the most wonderful school in the world, Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where he gets to learn magic and escape the bland muggle world for ten months of the year. He hates returning home for the summer, yet another thing that makes him strange. Every summer he suffers through their abuse and has to pretend to be utterly boringly mundane or face the dire consequences. Harry would stay at school all year, including summer, if he could. Then again, his experiences with his schooling have been, well... dangerous bordering on deadly would be an apt description.

In Harry's first year Voldemort possessed his defense against the dark arts teacher to attempt to steal a powerful magical artifact that would have not only brought him back, but made him immortal as well. Harry, along with his best friends Hermione and Ron, prevented his resurrection resulting in the death of Professor Quirrel. Not to mention the destruction of the philosopher's stone, a powerful alchemical object that could create an elixir of life capable of granting the drinker immortality.

In his second year the dark lord didn't infiltrate the school, but one of his former followers slipped an old diary of dark magic and memories of his into the possession of Ron's sister. Ginny was possessed by the memory of Tom Riddle, Voldemort's name before he became a dark lord, and she released a Basilisk on the school. No one died thankfully, but Harry fought against the sixteen year old memory to save Ginny, and the school, once again defeating Voldemort. He also killed the basilisk and would have died if it were not for Fawkes, the headmaster's pet Phoenix.

His third year didn't directly involve Voldemort, past or present, though that didn't stop it from being adventurous, for lack of a better word. He spent the year convinced that his godfather, Sirius Black, was an excaped death eater intent on murdering him, who was responsible for the death of thirteen people and his family. He didn't find out until the end of the year that Sirius was there to kill Peter Pettigrew, who framed Sirius for his crimes and escaped to live with the Weasley family as their pet rat for twelve years, while Sirius was sent to Azkaban. Pettigrew escaped but, through the use of time travel, he and Hermione managed to save his godfather from having his soul destroyed and recapture Pettigrew.

His fourth year started out fine, but then he had been entered into a deadly competition, the triwizard tournament, and he had to fight for his life as well as face the ridicule of his peers and the press. It all came to a horrific end on the night of the last task when he tried to share the glory with Cedric, his fellow Hogwarts champion, and ended up in a graveyard. Cedric was murdered by Voldemort and Barty Crouch Jr., who spent the year masquerading as his defense against the dark arts professor Mad-Eye Moody, and Harry had to fight against the dark lord at full power for the first time. He fought a dragon, a mermaid, and several creatures in an enchanted labyrinth, only to watch his most feared enemy come to life at the sacrifice of the older Hufflepuff boy.

He still has nightmares about the way Voldemort laughed at Barty, so willing to sacrifice his arm to help his master rise once again. "The dead are always my devoted and willing servents, Barty." He had said, cold and cruelly amused. "Use the spare."

To make matters worse, the ministry of magic is denying Voldemort's rise to power, and with the dark lord staying suspiciously silent they don't seem inclined to change their minds. Harry came back bleeding and broken, clutching Cedric Diggory's still warm mutilated corpse in his arms, and the ministry seems intent on burying the truth under the rug. A tragic accident, they called it, despite the clear signs of dark magic on his corpse. Last Harry heard they were claiming that the portkey malfunctioned and landed them in a vampire nest instead of back in front of the maze.

On top of all of that, even with evidence of his innocence Sirius still had to spend the whole of his fourth year on the run, so Harry wasn't able to spend that summer with him. He finally came forward at the end of Harry's fourth year but, with everything else that happened last year, proving his innocence doesn't appear to be a priority. His last letter only three days earlier said his trial is set for September 10th, after he goes back to school, but until then Sirius is technically still a fugitive so Harry isn't allowed to go live with him. He's stuck with the Dursley's while Sirius goes through the trials and legal malarkey need to officially prove his innocence, as well as prove himself sane enough to be Harry's legal guardian.

Unfortunately, Harry's friends and even his godfather have been severely tight lipped this summer, the muggle news is useless for keeping track of Voldemort's motions, and he doesn't even get the Daily Prophet, the leading magical newspaper, to keep himself in the know. He's walking around blindfolded in regards to his home, unable to know if his friends and family are truly safe, or if their cryptic letters are the result of something terrible.

Sighing and forcing himself out of his thoughts before they can take a darker turn, Harry stares out the window, contemplative, and the sky flashes with lightning. Thunder rolls, heavy and loud, an ominous drumbeat as melancholy as he feels. There is a sharp feeling in his chest, not sorrowful, something else entirely. It's an unfamiliar feeling, a shiver of discomfort, an ache in his bones like a building storm. The storm grows stronger outside, as it has been doing steadily since he woke, and the rain pelts the earth in a relentless torrential downpour, as if keeping time with the building ache in his body. Lightning strikes, and a sharp pain lances through him like a sword.

He falls to his knees with a sharp cry, terrified by the sudden pain. Voldemort must have cast something on him in the graveyard, like a slow building curse to kill him over the summer, or a dark curse to make him feel pain on his birthday, or something. He was relatively certain that Voldemort would want an audience for his death, but then again Harry really doesn't know much about the dark lord, and for all he knows Voldemort is sick of their old song and dance. He could have decided to get Harry out of the way before attempting taking over the magical world again. He wonders if the storm is really what woke him, or if the activation of this curse is the real reason he woke. After all the storm outside seems too perfectly timed with the pain for it to be a coincidence.

He glances around in desperation. Hedwig is away, he sent her to deliver a letter to Sirius yesterday afternoon, and he knows he'll get no help from the Dursleys on this matter. They would be more cross about him coming to them about his freakishness than they would be if they came up to find him dead on the floor in the morning. They might even throw a celebration for the latter.

Another wave of pain crests through him and Harry swallows the scream desperately. The pain only started after he closed the window, so he forces himself to stand and walk to the window, hoping that if he opens the window the pain will subside enough for him to think. It sticks and Harry can't pry it open. He grabs a broken toy from the shelf nearest to him, one of Dudley's many discarded things, and throws it at the window.

It shatters with a loud crash. The pain lessens and Harry takes a relieved breath as the cold waters pours over him like a baptism. There is a lull in the storm, ozone charged petrichor. His breath comes out in a white puff and the hair on the back of his neck stands. He has a feeling he can only describe as the anticipation of the calm before a storm, and then all of a sudden lightning strikes him through the broken window.

Electricity fills him, dancing on his skin, coursing through his veins, and Harry rises of the floor glowing purpleish white with lightning. Just as suddenly it stops and Harry falls to the floor like a puppet with cut strings. He lays in a puddle of rainwater as the storm suddenly starts ebbing, unnaturally fast, and the pain too subsides with it. He notes how odd it is that the water is so red, but then black dots his vision and unconsciousness claims him.


End file.
